27 New Growth
by Oldine
Summary: This is a transition between old plots and new. It focuses on relationships and ends with Jack and Ianto's wedding. (It will not make sense as a stand alone story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**  
**Friday, December 17, 2021**  
Ianto Jones stood in front of the conference room flat screen watching Jack's speech. While the purpose of revealing their personal life was to show the sacrifice, it gave Ianto hope. Their engagement and wedding discussion had been functional not romantic. While Jack insisted nothing changed with Rhys's departure, Ianto worried.  
His tablet chimed. He looked down at it as he tapped the notification icon. Jack programmed it to show details of the ongoing social media efforts from London. Ianto smiled. Searches for Captain Jack Harkness exceeded porn stats. Ianto shook his head at the comparison and Jack's ego. But it was impressive.  
With the wedding details over, Ianto switched off the screen and focused on the media coverage. He walked around to his usual seat. Previous efforts to turn Jack into an online celebrity combined with the wedding article and old rumors generated a lot of interest. He sipped cold coffee as he read forum threads.  
Working for Torchwood, Ianto had a lot of new experiences. Reading gossip about himself was different. He flagged a few posts that looked like a coordinated effort. But the trolls and idiots had little effect on the Torchwood enthusiasm. Countering their hate added to the atmosphere of supporting the good guys.  
The door opened and Jack entered. Ianto looked up, only then realizing how long he had sat there. A discussion thread on wedding rumors had him daydreaming. Until things calmed down, their honeymoon had to wait.  
"You're more popular than porn."  
Jack laughed, walking over.  
"How's the press conference?"  
Jack set his hands on Ianto's shoulder's and kissed the top of his head. His amusement faded before he spoke. "Ongoing. The reporters wandered away from our personal lives and are targeting others. One asked if Torchwood hired straight men."  
"From what I've seen of London's new applications, sexuality is the only question we don't ask."  
Jack moved over and claimed his place at the head of the table. "The interest in our wedding raised unexpected questions."  
Ianto knew they should have considered that.  
Jack set a hand on Ianto's. "The government's interfering. We need a new officiant. The waiver won't work. We have to give twenty-eight days notice to the local register which will ask for documentation I don't have."  
Ianto closes his eyes.  
"One of the ICC representatives said the Netherlands can make accommodations. Getting married there normally takes a minimum of two weeks notice. I explained Michael's mother died right after Christmas. She said she will see what she can do. But paperwork, particularly for foreigners, takes time."  
"New Years?"  
"Ideally." Jack squeezes Ianto's hand. "We can still have our private wedding tomorrow. No one in the network cares if it's official."  
"Will Great Britain recognize our marriage?" A memory tugged at the back of Ianto's mind. He knew he was forgetting something.  
"I don't know." Jack waited. "Does it matter?"  
Tears welled in Ianto's eyes as he remembered what Lewella said. "Can I leave the island?" Most of what she said was distorted. When the mountain facility in Snowdonia exploded, he left the pocket universe through Guyana. But it wasn't intentional and he didn't stay long.  
From Jack's expression, he hadn't thought of that. "I will figure it out."

Easier said then done. Jack Harkness stood in his office looking through the glass at the empty main floor. He needed to find the right button to push without interfering with the globalization campaign. Manipulations worked better in secret. He suspected that was one of the reasons for interfering with the wedding. Someone wanted to teach him a lesson.  
The alarm sounded on the big door. Footsteps on the stairs followed. Then the door slid open and Rex entered. The media circus ended and he finally escaped from the bureaucrats. They were worse then reporters.  
"I need to get back to London. Why are we meeting here?" He approached the desk and the door closed behind him.  
"We need to discuss something that can't be overheard." It wasn't a conversation Jack intended to have. "There's more to the wedding paperwork."  
Rex claimed the seat in front of the desk. "The government knows you're immortal."  
"It's not me." Jack hesitated uncharacteristically. "Ianto wasn't in hiding for ten years. He was killed by an alien or aliens called the 456. We both were. Do to the circumstances, the deceased weren't publicly listed."  
"Ianto's immortal?" Rex sounded confused.  
"No." Pause. "Two-and-a-half years ago, future Torchwood altered their past. This facility was destroyed by a British black ops unit before Miracle Day." He vividly remembered the bomb that had been planted inside him and insisting Ianto get on the lift before the explosion. "Part of the change was returning the hub." Jack didn't know how to explain parallel universes and duplicate people. He didn't understand it. "When the facility reappeared, Ianto woke up in the office." Jack remembered Anwen's wrist-strap giving them a hub notification. He called the land line to find out if the facility was somehow back and Ianto answered the phone. "Missing ten years."  
"Toshiko Sato and Dr. Harper? A few people have asked questions since they returned to Torchwood."  
"Similar circumstances." The Other Keara brought them from different parallel universes. "They died before Ianto but not in public." Jack tried not to think about his brother's crimes or John's involvement. "I left Earth after Ianto died, so he was buried." Instead of interred in cryo storage. "When I returned, I moved his body. It made it easier to hide his return."  
"The people using the cloning technology seized in the Czech Republic must have assumed you're doing the same thing they are."  
Jack suspected he would have if he had the capability. He had no illusions about who and what he was, particularly when faced with the death of a loved one. Or a threat. "Did Owen ID the clones?"  
"Through familial DNA and obituaries. We will be hearing from their families soon. Owen concluded they have no independent mental capacity and are no more than replacement parts."  
"We may need to make a deal with the devil." Jack turned toward his chair. "I knew one of the men that was potentially cloned and transferred. While I didn't know him well enough to recognize him in a new body, we have a mutual friend who would."

Ianto Jones knew what he had in mind was a bad idea. But he had no other options. Even if he had someone to plead his case to, he knew better than to ask someone to do the right thing. Rationally, he knew his doubts about Jack was anxiety. But it did nothing to calm it. The situation needed to be resolved. Before the stress amplified the doubt enough for Ianto to believe it.  
He brought Caden the giant, several month old puppy into the kitchen and dining area. Then found cat treats in the cupboard and set them on the table. Russell appeared. He set an owl feather on the table next to the cat. The three symbolized his connection to the ancients. From what he understood, the cat was tied to Lewella and the dog to Arawn. The owl was one or both.  
"I need to know if I can leave the UK." Ianto felt dumb asking the animals, but he had no other idea of how to contact the ancients without visiting Lewella's tree. Going to a cemetery in December to talk to a magic tree wasn't his first choice.  
Then he remembered how he summoned help in the hardware store. "Lewella, can I leave the island?" He asked in Welsh.  
Minutes passed. Ianto wandered to the coffee pot wondering if she would respond. In the hardware store, she responded immediately. But that was a dangerous situation.  
Fog rolled across the floor. "No," Lewella's voice said firmly. "I can only protect you here."  
He explained the situation.  
A lovespoon appeared on the counter while a large wooden planter containing myrtle, lavender and ivy spilling over the side appeared on the floor next to him. "The year's end will arrive soon enough and you will wed in the land of your ancestors."


	2. Chapter 2

**Henderson Island, South Pacific**  
**Monday, December 20, 2021**  
General Trefor Williams stood on the beach eying storm clouds in the west. It worried him, particularly since he'd never been in the South Pacific during cyclone season. With no aboveground structure other than the shack, all they had to worry about was them. Four had drones in the air monitoring the tropical storm. He expected it to make landfall in several hours. The general preferred to be safely inside but they had time.  
"We're safe," Nessa assure, walking over to him wearing a loose fitting maxi sun dress and sandals. "The nursery needs decorations."  
The general looked passed her to Liam. He carried his sandals and a bag in one hand and picked up shells with the other. "How's Liam coping?" The general asked quietly. Everyone's focus was on the baby. Since their last night in bed ended with tears instead of sex, they hadn't talked. It was awkward.  
"Barely. I think he was relocated because of what was about to happen. Both in Nova Scotia and Ireland. If Liam had been told you died. Especially with things unresolved between you. He might have hurt himself. With what happened after he left." Nessa gave it a moment. "Imagine Celeste and Jerard's red energy magnified to what was seen on the media coverage. That could give a person a heart attack. Without being emotionally vulnerable."  
"After London settles down, I can arrange a transfer. Liam talked about it before. It was simple enough for Rachael." Except she could handle the chaos caused by Friday's media circus.  
Nessa reached for his hand. "Talk to him." She twined their fingers together. "It needs to be his decision."  
Liam waded into the water. "Look!" He grabbed a queen conch shell from shallow water. Then hurried over with the large seashell.  
The general smiled. It was good to see Liam happy. "What are you going to do with it?"  
"Put it in my studio." He turned to Nessa. "If you don't mind."  
She reaches out and lightly touches his cheek with the side of her hand. "Replace it with a seascape."  
He closed his eyes. "I need water colors."  
The general hesitated a moment before reaching out and touching Liam's other cheek. Nessa withdrew her hand and released the general's. Then reached for the bag of shells Liam was holding.  
"I should get back inside." She gave the general a look before turning and heading back. He didn't like the idea of her walking back alone, but Four would keep an eye on her.  
After the moment's hesitation, the general leaned in and kissed Liam. When their lips parted, he looked up at the general. The jumble of emotions played over Liam's face and filled his eyes.  
"Sit on the beach with me," the general said softly.

Torchwood Four  
Nessa Dove stood in front of her bathroom mirror eying the baby damage and trying not to hate what she saw. She could hear her own advice, if someone having the same doubts and insecurities asked for it. Her and Trefor had shared enough women, she knew how he viewed less than perfect bodies. He didn't care about stretch marks or the weight she gained during her pregnancy. She had time to get back in shape. It would be months before they could have sex with each other nevertheless anyone else. Even then Trefor had to figure out the details.  
She heard Jeannette enter through the bedroom door to the nursery. "Hey."  
"Getting dressed." Nessa grabbed her dress.  
Puzzled, Jeannette asked, "Since when are you self-conscious?"  
Nessa pulled the dress over her head. "It's pregnancy-related."  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"What's wrong?" Nessa stepped into the bedroom.  
"Aunt Colina needs to go home. She's too old for 3 AM feedings. And the Sarkisians…" Jeannette doesn't know how to explain. "Remember the nanny Malcolm and I had from northern Wales? She used to get that look on her face."  
Nessa smiled. "She wanted to throttle you."  
"Yeah. Aunt Colina's got that look. Bobby and Celeste are the cutest monsters in history. They need constant supervision and activities." Jeannette shook her head. "Seren's the easy one. She eats, sleeps and wants to be walked."  
Having two people willing to walk her baby meant she got sleep, Nessa thought. She had no idea how single mothers managed it by themselves. "If Colina goes home, you're watching the kids. I can handle Seren." With Trefor's help.  
Jeannette nodded. "They need an impressive nanny. Not the clueless ones our parents hired." Pause. "Even Malcolm couldn't handle it. I think it's why him and Molly went back to Oxford before the solstice."  
Nessa couldn't picture her sister babysitting. Although she was good with Charlaine. "You're sure?"  
"Yep."  
"If you get stressed, ask for help." The last thing they needed was Jeannette losing control of her Rift ability, Nessa thought. Then wondered if her sister saw herself in the kids. Jeannette was a rebellious teenager that's acting out and bad decisions led through a series of traumatic experiences that would haunt her for life.

**Tuesday, December 21, 2021**  
General Trefor Williams sat at his desk reviewing the underwater scan data after the tropical storm. It dislodged an old shipwreck when it made landfall near Chile's Alberto de Agostini National Park. O'Malley previously identified anomalous readings in the area. He suspected a meteorite. The dolphin-like robot found nothing until after the storm. The Nautilus had better underwater scanners.  
"Is it more than an oddity?" Investigating possible threats, Torchwood found a lot of strange and unusual that was better left to mundane scientists.  
"I don't know. I searched South American databases for shipwrecks and known craters. There's nothing available."  
That didn't mean anything by itself. There were any number of reasons a ship went down hundreds of years ago without leaving a record. "Send it to Nova Scotia." Luc would review it eventually.  
Nessa stepped into the open doorway holding Seren. "Anything urgent?"  
"No." The general stood and walked around his desk.  
"Liam needs help with set-up."  
Nessa stepped back and the general followed her into the hall.  
"I thought Xiu was helping." She was looking for to Yule. As far as he could tell, the decorations and passing out presents appealed more then any religious celebration.  
The general wrapped an arm around her waist and they started walking.  
"She's still assessing the storm damage." Nessa sounded unconcerned.  
Four said there wasn't any serious damage. The general wondered what concerned Xiu. "I need to check with her." He kissed the side of Nessa's head. "Tell Liam I will help after."  
Finding her took longer than the general expected. Instead of the lower sections, Xiu was in the drone room viewing several screens. Half were underwater. He stood in the doorway reviewing images. The odd angles on two screens said she deployed spider-like bots. They were good for rough terrain scans but offered bad camera angles. All seems to be focused on knocked over trees and disrupted silt.  
"Buried treasure?"  
"Odd metal ore causing sensor distortions. It doesn't appear dangerous, but it has to be moved."  
That reminded the general of the shipwreck. "Meteorite?"  
"Probably from a meteor storm."  
Interesting. "Four, would it work in the replicator?" Or the shipyard Ettie was designing?  
"I don't know." The sentient computer sounded uncertain. "It's scan resistant. I didn't mention it because I didn't know what to tell you."  
It didn't sound good, but they needed more information. "Party time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Saint David's Mall; Cardiff, Wales**  
Ianto Jones wondered about his life at times. Christmas shopping days before Christmas was bad enough. The mall resembled a zoo. But the security necessary to leave the hub was insane. All four of them had internal GPS trackers. He and Ken had portal devices and stun pellets. John was monitoring them through the satellite network.  
"Trefor." Ken hurried after the boy.  
A distracted four-year-old, Ianto thought. That was normal. He followed them to a video game display. Trefor stood transfixed on a flight simulator. It looked like the one Jack bought. With Rhys at Atmore, the parenting agreement ended.  
"You have to stay with us," Ken insisted.  
"No one can hurt me."  
Ken paled. He didn't see what Trefor did to a man threatening the kids but he saw the mess afterward. It resulted in in-patient psychiatric care.  
Ianto shifted Michael, holding him with one hand and set the other on Ken's shoulder. "We don't want to be recognized," Ianto said quietly. "With the government problems."  
"Like Time Agents. No one can know we were here."  
Torchwood parenting. Ianto shook his head. "The mission is getting presents not watching computer games."

**Red Dragon Centre**  
Jack Harkness entered a back room of the pirate's restaurant. An old contact thought it was a funny place to meet. They needed some humor with everything happening. The social media campaign had it's ups and downs. Several countries had protests. As expected, smaller, weaker countries signed up hoping for defensive technology. But the major powers took more effort.  
Elvinia Rasor drinking tea from a pirate mug. The retired MI5 analyst sat with her back to a corner with a full view of the room and the door. Knowing her, the purse sitting on the table next to her had at least one weapon.  
"Morning." He sat across from her.  
"Your American made a mess."  
Jack smiled picturing Rex's thoughts on that comment. "'Walk softly and carry a big stick.'"  
"Teddy Roosevelt was a cowboy. But taking a sledge hammer to global diplomacy?"  
The humor faded. "A necessary evil."  
"Torchwood took on the task for defending borders. You better be prepared for evacuating refugees and figuring out where to house them."  
Hana, one of the Atmore people, was evaluating statistics and population movement. She headed back to work with Rhys on logistics. Several others still in Nigeria asked to go back. They didn't generally have skills, but they understood how women coped in bad situations.  
"I thought you had higher standards than politics."  
"All tied together now." Elvinia sipped tea. "You made a young African woman the face of global emergency services. White nationalists everywhere had a collective heart attack." Pause. "There are people with no idea where Nova Scotia is complaining about South Africans infiltrating it."  
Conservative Canadian media had been trying to counter the immigrant or refugee image of the Nova Scotia office by insisting it was run by a French Canadian. Who's name and picture they hadn't published.  
"Torchwood recruits based on skills not nationality."  
"There are fears that countries will infiltrate Torchwood and it will aid espionage."  
A ridiculous argument, Jack thought. Countries spied on each other without Torchwood. "While an employee can request a location, they're not guaranteed to get it. They're sent where they're needed." Not entirely true, but it worked for PR.  
Elvinia sipped tea. "Great Britain is willing to offer public support in exchange for cooperation. Torchwood was founded by Queen Victoria."  
"What do you think she would have thought of efforts to mislead or outright destroy Torchwood?"  
"Just the parts not acting in our best interest."  
Jack stopped being surprised by egocentrism a long time ago. "Even if the military attacks were successful, it wouldn't have transferred control. Offices with less diplomatic views on world governments would have taken over the network." The police raid on headquarters ended after Keara on the station threatened the Prime Minister with a spaceship. She was at least British. Azrael would have lived up to his ridiculous pseudonym. The surviving agents would have been angry and vengeful. Jack didn't want to think what he would have done if he woke up from regeneration and everyone in the hub was dead. "Torchwood London is useful but it doesn't control the network."  
"You do."  
"Even if I did, the British government attacked me and my people repeatedly. And continues it with petty insults."  
Elvinia found that amusing. "The marriage license? I have known you for thirty-three years, Jack. You are incapable of commitment. I have no idea how anyone convinced you to play house." Pause. "But you will be relieved when you come to your senses."  
"We would go to Vegas, if we could." Jack wouldn't risk Ianto leaving the island.  
She scoffed. "You've gone soft."  
"After thirty years, El, you know both my views on people threatening those I care about and what I'm capable of doing to them." Jack wondered the right approach. The whole situation felt wrong. He suspected she was recording the conversation although he didn't know how. He scanned the room. "I haven't gone soft. I reached the limit of my tolerance."

**Torchwood Three**  
Anwen Williams felt like she was losing her mind. She sat in the middle of the shooting range with an alchemy artifact that blocked her Rift ability. The CN bond combined with the alchemy accident transferred more than thoughts. When her hormonal levels went up, so did John's. It went both ways. He said he would find a way to block the hormone exchange. It affected both of them badly.  
She gripped the artifact as the anger rose. The essence in her wrist-strap tried to explain that testosterone affected aggression. Boys learned to deal with it. Girls had no way of developing the necessary coping mechanisms. It was why John left to begin with. Except he no longer had anywhere to go.  
_Think of the horses on the west coast_, the essence of her future self in her wrist-strap said. Riding across open fields.  
Anwen already tried. She couldn't focus. It was more than anger, but she didn't have a word for it.  
_Elves?_  
What about them?  
The essence laughed. _Picture Prince Nuada from Hellboy_.  
Hellboy 2. An image of Nuada practicing shirtless came to mind. The anger changed. After a few minutes, Anwen realized what the essence was trying to tell her.  
_I'm attracted to elves?_  
The essence laughed more.  
It reminded Anwen of things John had said about elves since they met. The general had even given her a poster with one. She hadn't made the connection. It should have embarrassed her.  
Before she could think of what to say, the anger or whatever disappeared. John, she realized a moment later. She couldn't sense him.  
_John's in the infirmary. He sedated himself out._  
Is it safe to check on him?  
_He has a dream talisman. We needed to see if he could sever the connection. With you calm, it's safe for me to leave._  
Jealousy was ridiculous, Anwen told herself. She couldn't help it. But he deserved to be happy, she insisted, forcing herself to stand. She continued gripping the artifact knowing the jealousy would trigger her telekinesis. Unlike her natural Rift ability, it wasn't stable.  
Anwen focused on doing the right thing as she walked to the infirmary. They wanted to spend time together. The door opened and she hesitated, seeing John unconscious. He's fine, she told herself, walking across the room. She checked the monitor and confirmed it.  
Reluctantly, she pressed her wrist-strap to John's and she felt her future essence transfer between them.

**Dreamscape**  
John Hart used memories to recreate their flat in future Torchwood London. A basket of laundry waited by the bedroom door. Takeaway sat on the kitchen counter. It smelled like cooking pot roast although that wasn't the memory he used.  
He sensed his Anwen before she appeared. She looked the same as had the last time he saw her. Tears welled in his eyes. Before she sent him back in time, he begged her to leave with him. They could go anywhere in the universe. All they had were his memories. Many he wasn't proud of.  
She looked around. "The entire universe and you brought me here," she said quietly, emotions pouring from her words.  
"Home. I brought you home."  
She hurried over to him and they hugged. He kissed the top of her head as a tear slid down his check into her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**  
Eryn Sylla checked messages in her office. Despite problems with the government, the requests continued. Law enforcement needed help with an unusual crime spree. The fire department in Vancouver had an arsonist killing people. Extreme weather in a small community she couldn't pronounce needed roads repaired. The Canadian Coast Guard lost contact with an ice breaker and wanted help finding it. She sat back, staring at the screen.  
Her hands shook. She needed time off. She redirected what she could to Ettie but her and Monty were having trouble understanding what they learned about themselves. Luc was discussing coordinating with Four to handle emergency response so they could have some downtime.  
Tears welled in her eyes. She wanted to go home.  
South Africa at least wanted them. After Great Britain went after Jack and Ianto's wedding, the embassy said they acknowledged Aman and Kailen's marriage whether Canada did or not. The ambassador told her the government was proud of them and if they wanted to go home, they were welcome. When she mentioned her and Luc's upcoming wedding, she was told they could have it at the embassy. She wished they could move the facility like Four. The ambassador hoped they could. But at least South Africa wanted them.  
The computer chimed, announcing an incoming message. With tears streaming down her face, she reached for the keyboard. Jerard. She wasn't sure what to make of Luc's psychotic cousin. He was a combination of charming and ruthless, reminding her somewhat of her father.  
She accepted the video call and he appeared on the screen.  
"Bonjour, mon cher." Jerard looked genuinely concerned. "Who made you cry?"  
"I need a vacation."  
"You're dating the wrong cousin, mon cherie." He spent the next few minutes describing a chalet in the Alps.  
Whatever his intention, it made her smile. "I just need a Star Trek uniform and Vulcan ears?" She motioned at her ears.  
Jerard groaned dramatically. "Luc et Monty n'ont pas de style. Pas de romance."  
"Did you call to flirt with me?"  
"Non cheri. I have a Christmas present."  
Eryn wasn't sure she wanted to know. "What did you do?"  
"I borrowed from Grand-pere Sarkisian and Ronald Beaupre's handbooks. Canada will agree to whatever Director Matheson asks."  
The door opened and Luc entered as Jerard spoke.  
"What did he say?" Luc looked and sounded worried.  
It took a moment to realize he meant the tears. She wiped her eyes with her hand. "Stress."  
Eryn moved over allowing Luc to crouch down and look at the computer monitor. She was more concerned about what Jerard said to the Canadian government.  
As expected, they argued in Armenian.  
"Enough," Eryn said a few minutes later. "What did you do?"  
"Made a trade." Jerard's eyes gleamed with mischief. "The government will get control of it's satellites back after it makes the deal. If they don't honor the agreement." He grinned. "That will be worse than losing satellite control."  
"That doesn't solve the problem," Luc emphasized.  
"Yes it does. Torchwood has the technology to prevent me from remote-accessing the satellites and breaking into government facilities," Jerard said.  
Eryn set a hand on Luc's shoulder. "Won't that cause problems with the US?"  
"They're busy trying to figure out why they keep losing contact with their nuclear submarines."  
She set a hand over her face.

Kailen Sylla laid curled up in the middle of the bed. He just wanted to sleep. The government kept attacking them in the media. The list of emergency service assistance requests grew despite the attacks. He needed sleep. He needed to live in a country that wasn't killing him with stress.  
The door opened. Aman crossed the room and climbed on his side of the bed. He curled up next to Kailen.  
"Talk to me," Aman said softly.  
Kailen didn't know where to begin. They couldn't leave without worrying they would be attacked or arrested or deported. Days before Christmas, they had no presents and no decorations. He saw a holiday advertisement on YouTube and started crying.  
"Liefde." Aman kissed the back of Kailen's head.  
"I want to go home."  
"And work for my father?"  
Tears welled in Kailen's eyes. "At least South Africa wants us."  
"They want a Torchwood office. The proposed arrangement with Torchwood has a goal of law enforcement and emergency service assistance. If we could move the office like Four, that would be immediate assistance."  
"With Nigeria's help, we could set up in Africa. Most of what we do involves drones and bots with portal devices." Tears streamed down his face. "I want to feel the sun again."  
"We need to give it time." Aman kissed Kailen's neck lightly.

**Decommissioned Prison; Lyric Valley, Illinois**  
Jerard Sarkisian wondered when he changed. Everything was a game in the beginning. Manipulating companies and the government was a rush. He had enough money without targeting Beaupre's black ops network. He could live like a king in any number of countries. Many had non-extradition treaties. But the game lost it's thrill before he found out about Celeste and the possibility her and Bobby weren't the only ones.  
He stood and stretched. Once he exorcised Beaupre, Jerard knew he needed a new project. Boredom was dangerous. He didn't want to be that man again.  
"Jerard," Keara said stepping into the open doorway. "I need to go home." She hesitated. "Don't stay here alone."  
"Worried about me, Frau Igor?" Jerard turned to face her with a smile. "You should stay. I will keep you warm."  
She groaned. "The Prophet needs me."  
He suspected she needed her cult and it's leader. The Prophet or Azrael saved her as a teenager from human traffickers and gave her the only family she'd ever had. While it didn't sound healthy, it had to be better than living in a dungeon under an old prison.  
"Just one thing before you go."  
Keara eyed him as her crossed the room. Jerard had no idea why she distrusted his attention. Her instincts appeared good. Sex crimes were not among his sins.  
"No."  
He laughed. "I can't kiss you goodbye, mon cheri?"  
"You're dangerous." Keara sounded annoyed not afraid.  
"Enchanteur, cheri."  
Despite her objection, she didn't move when he reached for her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and ran a thumb lightly over her lips.  
"Afraid you won't leave?"  
"What woman could resist your Frankenstein fantasy?"  
Amused, Jerard leaned in and kissed her. The brief awkward exchange told him she had little experience. From her expression, she was aroused and uneasy.  
He released her. "Have a safe journey home."  
"Thank you." Her tone made him wonder what she was thanking him for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**  
**Saturday, December 25, 2021**  
Ianto Jones woke to Jack singing about Santa. It took a few minutes for the cobwebs to clear. He rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 7:08 AM. He not only slept all night, he overslept.  
"Daddy's awake." Jack carried Michael over. Jack was dressed with a Santa hat on his head. Michael wore an elf outfit that Ianto knew he didn't pick out.  
"Morning."  
"Merry Christmas." Jack smiled, his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
Ianto yawned as he moved across the bed toward them. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
"We've been decorating."  
Ianto wondered if he was dreaming. "Who's awake?" He had a sudden image of the pterodactyls flying around the main area with tinsel streamers.  
"John."  
When Ianto's first thought was the mess they made, he knew he needed a vacation. "Is the kitchen and dining area ready?"  
"And full of presents." Jack laughed.  
Ianto stood, not remembering the last time they were happy. "Trefor needs a computer for the flight simulator software."  
"John set up a large flat screen monitor in your office. Where the playpen was."  
From throwing blocks to flying planes. It was better than losing at chess to a four-year-old. Ianto kissed the top of Michael's head and then kissed Jack. "I need to get dressed."  
"We're going to arrange the cookies."  
Ianto watched Jack leave with Michael. It definitely felt like a dream. He hoped since a sizable portion of the planet celebrated Christmas that they got the day off.

Gwen Cooper checked messages as she headed for the kitchen and dining area with Trefor. Nothing urgent. She sent three possibles to Four. They celebrated Yule instead of Christmas. Three angry messages from Rhys said he still didn't understand.  
When she found out about Dawn, she dealt with it. Rhys was trapped at Atmore for two years even though time passed differently for her. Whatever her opinion of the affair, Gwen never blamed Michael for it. The circumstances were different. She never felt threatened by Dawn.  
"What's wrong?" Trefor asked.  
Gwen didn't know how to answer. When she told Trefor and Anwen that Rhys had to go away for awhile, Anwen thankfully understood. She unfortunately knew the circumstances of Trefor's conception. He didn't. Even if there was a way to explain it to a four-year-old, she wouldn't. None of it was his fault.  
"Your dad and I are arguing."  
"He doesn't want to be my dad."  
Exactly. But it wasn't something she could admit. "We're having problems."  
"Anwen said dad's getting a time out. For being bad."  
Gwen wondered what else her daughter said. "We need to work some stuff out."  
She only noticed the decorations as a maintenance bot approached playing Christmas music. She looked around the hall and pine colored tinsel hung from the ceiling. Wreaths were spaced several feet apart on the walls. Her first thought was Anwen, she liked to reprogram the bots to play music.  
Jack or John were playing Santa. The door opened to the kitchen and dining area showing a Christmas morning out of a Normal Rockwell painting. There was even a fake fireplace in the corner with filled stockings hanging off the mantle. The dog was curled up in front of it. With Torchwood mixed in. Ken stood at the counter wearing an elf hat and a Christmas sweater. Two dog-like robots stood by the tree wearing plastic antlers and Santa hats.  
Trefor entered wide-eyed.  
"Merry Christmas." Ken smiled. For the first time in a long time it reached his eyes.

Jack Harkness received a text message as the kids were unwrapping presents. Reluctantly, he headed for the big door. After the tunnel breach, the tech problems had faded. The ancients leaving, or going quiet, helped. But the near disaster might have been a wake up call. With the social media campaign in full swing, governments resistant to Torchwood agreements didn't want media attention.  
The alarm sounded as the door opened. Rex entered holding a large, manila envelop. London didn't have the same atmosphere as the other offices. They had a party on Christmas Eve and were staffed primarily by employees that didn't celebrate Christmas. Rex had no family in London and Davy was probably with her family.  
"Sorry for interrupting." He entered and the door closed behind him.  
"You're not." The kids were still opening presents. "What happened?"  
Rex looked unsure how to explain. "Several countries are trying to rush Torchwood agreements. The UN is concerned about the motivation."  
"What do they think they're getting?"  
"Nothing. Intel chatter suggests they're trying to resolve national security problems."  
Jack wondered what Rex hadn't said yet. "Why was that important enough to come to Cardiff?"  
"Great Britain apologized for disrupting your wedding and delivered the paperwork just before I texted you." Rex handed Jack the envelop. "It includes all the necessary paperwork, including the waiver Ianto intended initially. I recommend filing it first thing Monday morning."  
"Thank you."  
That was good news. Jack wished he could take credit. "I was approached by a contact four days ago. She suggested a back door arrangement with Great Britain and insulted my wedding plans."  
"She was testing you?"  
Jack wondered if that explained the feeling he had about the meeting. "Possibly."  
"Who's pulling strings?" Rex obviously didn't like the situation.  
"If it's not us, does it matter?" Even as Jack said it, he had concerns. "We knew this wasn't happening without civilians exerting pressure on their governments. Not everyone uses petitions and peaceful protests."

Ianto Jones handed Michael to Anwen before walking toward the hall door. Jack backed up as Ianto approached and the door closed behind them. Something changed in Jack's body language between leaving and returning.  
"What happened?"  
Jack held up the envelop and grinned. "Lewella was right. We got the marriage paperwork."  
Ianto pressed his face to Jack's shoulder and hugged Jack. A list of questions formed in his mind. "Are we having a formal ceremony?"  
Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed the top of his head. "Yes. Cory said he could make the arrangements for New Years Eve." Jack hadn't expected it to happen. "I need to call him tomorrow."  
As good as the news was, Ianto worried. "What about security?"  
"I will ask the general." Jack rubbed Ianto's back. "This is stress for another day. You're missing Michael's first Christmas."  
Ianto shifted back and looked up. "Jack…"  
"Rex has concerns." Jack obviously shared them. "I need to look into them." He kissed Ianto lightly. "I spent time with Michael this morning."  
Ianto released Jack reluctantly and wondered what wasn't said. As he walked back toward the door, Ianto opened the envelop and wondered how it happened. If Jack managed it, he would have made a production of his accomplishment. Someone else arranged what he couldn't. That might have dinged his ego. But he was probably worried about the cost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Torchwood Four; Henderson Island, South Pacific**  
Jeannette Dove had a new appreciation for the nannies she drove insane over the years. The adorable monsters could try the patience of a saint. She woke on Christmas morning to find Bobby had re-purposed a device Ettie sent. It was designed to help with language studies and had a build-in Internet nanny. The kids were expected to learn three languages. But Celeste wanted to watch cartoons. Not that Jeannette blamed her. The education requirements set by the adult Sarkisians were insane.  
She stood in the doorway to the nursery. Accommodating the miniature geniuses required changing rooms. This one allowed them to have an adjacent bedroom. They thankfully didn't complain about sharing. None of the cousins knew what to expect because they were all only children. Their parents didn't get along as children because of their anger problems.  
Celeste sat on her bed cross-legged. Jeannette previously wondered if the girl had technological skills. It was easy to dismiss Bobby's intelligence because of his temper. But she watched the boy reprogram another complex toy. Based on what she knew about Luc, his half brother was a younger version of him.  
"Good morning."  
Celeste grabbed the video device. Bobby moved over as if to protect her. Their growing us against the world behavior reminded Jeannette of her and Malcolm. They were a couple years apart. Before she started acting out, they were close.  
Resigned to be the adult, Jeannette asked, "What are you watching?"  
Celeste responded in rapid French. The translator ear piece Jeannette was using struggled to translate.  
"Four," Jeannette said, "Did you get that?" The computer passively monitored the children.  
"Unfortunately. She's swearing at you."  
Jeannette smiled. "Are the cartoons age-appropriate?"  
"Yes." Four sounded distracted. "Jerard left presents upstairs."  
Celeste's expression changed at her father's name. She viewed him as a cross between a guardian angel and a knight-in-shining-armor. While he wasn't the best role-model, his concern for his daughter scored higher than Jeannette's parents.  
She hoped it was toys. Each of the cousins sent educational devices and recommendations. Luc expected Bobby to focus on science and robotics. Ettie insisted on languages. Monty sent computer programs designed to figure out the kids' scientific aptitude. Jeannette didn't understand all of it. But was positive and four- and five-year-old weren't ready for that. Especially after what they'd been through.  
"Nothing dangerous."  
There was a time Jeannette would have found scanning Christmas presents ridiculous. "Can the bots bring them down?"  
"Yes."  
"Thanks."  
Figuring out how to deal with the cartoons and swearing wasn't as simple. Jeannette couldn't judge. She'd done a lot worse. Unlike Celeste, Jeannette got herself into the bad situation that changed her. Maybe letting it go was the best. In very least, Bobby had to stay calm to alter the device and he did it to make Celeste happy.  
I'm a push over, Jeannette concluded. She needed to talk to Nessa.

**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**  
Eryn Sylla met Ettie and Monty at the front entrance. With all the craziness, they opted to use portal devices and spend Christmas with Luc. From what Eryn had seen, the stress made the cousins closer. The us against the world mindset seem to include her, Kailen and Aman.  
"Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas," the replied almost in unison.  
"We don't have much in the way of decorations," Eryn said apologetically. While it was unlikely the government would try anything after the very public failed attack, they didn't risk it. Luc was getting better, but he wasn't ready for shopping. Being abducted from a grocery store by the police gave her a new appreciation for personal security. "Keara on the station made sure we had food."  
"Ham?" Monty sounded hopefully.  
"Yes." Eryn spend two days reviewing recipes Jerard found for her. The Sarkisians preferred catering to cooking, so there weren't many family recipes. Ruthie's files had a few from her mother-in-law, but Eryn didn't feel ready for the challenge yet.  
The intercom switched on and Christmas music from a local radio station played.  
Eryn smiled. The first holiday with Luc's family.  
As they reached the rarely used dining area, she wondered if the entire day would be obscure science. A conversation about Santa morphed into a lecture on what she guessed was the atmosphere. Monty was enthused. Ettie rolled her eyes at an apparent joke Eryn didn't understand. It could be worse, she told herself.  
Then an unfamiliar alarm sounded. It and the music switched off. Then the intercom clicked. Luc spoke in angry Armenian.  
When Ettie and Monty relaxed, Eryn realized what happened. It was an intruder alarm. "Jerard?"  
"Where's the Christmas spirit, mon cher?"  
Eryn shook her head as Luc replied. She suspected she didn't want to know what he was saying to his cousin.  
"Luc," Ettie said carefully as Monty cringed. "It's Christmas."  
"I have presents."  
That resulted in Luc swearing. Eryn knew she needed to calm him down before he lost it.  
"It's been a long year, Luc. For all of us." Pause. "Jerard's trying to make amends." She hoped.  
There was a brief silence.  
"You brought presents?" Kailen asked.  
Eryn smiled. Brother, you're such a girl.  
"Wine?" Ettie looked uncertain but sounded hopeful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Red Dragon Centre; Cardiff, Wales**  
**Monday, December 27, 2021**  
Jack Harkness held the door for Ianto. Being out in public made Jack paranoid. They had to file the paperwork together. Then the office called London to confirm it. Everything went as expected. But he had an uneasy feeling that increased as he waited to find out who was behind Great Britain's drastic change in policy. He'd been able to determine Jerard manipulated the US and Canada. What worried him the most was Jack had no idea how it was done.  
"Second thoughts?" Ianto asked quietly as they walked toward the counter.  
Jack took Ianto's hand and squeezed it. "No." Watching the Williams marriage deteriorate made Jack reconsider his own behavior. How he treated Ianto not only affected their relationship but it influenced the next generation of Torchwood. "It's too late to escape."  
He smiled.  
The door opened from the mall and Cory entered. He looked tired. They had a strange conversation earlier and Jack wondered what happened. His first thought was that Cory had spent the night with a lover. Except he looked uncertain. He was usually good at hiding his thoughts. Something emotional happened. That didn't rule out sex. But he looked on edge.  
"Morning." Cory smiled and it didn't reach his eyes.  
"Morning."  
Ianto asked. "Did you have a good Christmas?"  
Cory nodded. "I reconnected with an old friend."  
"Have a seat. We'll bring the coffee." Jack watched him walk away.  
Ianto lowered his voice. "Is he all right?"  
Jack wondered that while they ordered coffee and joined Cory at a table. He looked calmer. He had time to compose himself. But it added to Jack's paranoia. The party planner was friends with the rich and powerful. If someone got to him, they had connections.  
"There aren't a lot of options on short notice this time of year." Cory focused on his open laptop.  
Jack set a hand on Ianto's thigh.  
Cory continued, "Castell Gwyl has magazine photo shoots scheduled for the 28th through the 30th. The leftovers from Valentine lingerie ads will work for a wedding."  
"What kind of magazines?" Ianto asked.  
Cory looked up. "For women. Only one is for boudoir photos." He looked like he realized the problem. "It won't look like porn set."  
Ianto sent a hand over his face. Jack laughed.  
"Red, white and pink flowers. A toned down princess theme. Do you want an event room or the cottage?"  
Jack turned to Ianto. "Cottage?"  
He lowered his hand and nodded.  
"Catering is more complicated." Cory turned back to his computer and typed rapidly. "A birthday party was canceled. Enough Lasagna for ten adults. It was planned for eight year-olds."  
"Cake," Ianto asked.  
Working out the details lasted an hour. Jack left the decisions to Ianto. After the last two Torchwood weddings, Jack's primary concern was security. It made him focus on Cory instead of the planning. Something was distracting him.  
"I will email you an update after confirming the details."  
A possibility came to mind as his hands shook closing his laptop case. After what happened in the Czech Republic, they were waiting for someone to contact Torchwood about the clones. If they were right about one of the people cloned, he would most likely approach Cory. It would be hard to convince anyone that his neural pattern had been transferred.  
"Going to introduce me?" Jack had to ask twice before Cory looked up.  
"To who?"  
"The man that has you jittery."  
Cory offered an awkward smile. "We're not ready for that yet."  
It didn't confirm Jack's suspicions. But after their mutual friend's death, Cory had lovers but no serious relationships. At least none Jack knew about. Cory's London-based business required staying focused and calm. Not much distracted him. Death threats and his late partner's family were the only things that came to mind. Having the love of his life come back from the dead in a new body had to be a shock.

**Torchwood Nigeria; Sokota State, Nigeria**  
Idrissa Oliveira entered their bedroom. Somehow he slept last night knowing his husband was with another man. No matter how he rationalized the situation, it hurt. Not as much as losing Aman in the explosion that turned into Azrael, Idrissa reminded himself.  
"Is it done?" While he meant the problem with Great Britain, he also thought about the affair. Manipulating people through sex was effective. His husband's ability to change his appearance helped. But it affected their relationship.  
"For now." Azrael's shimmer was barely visible on the bed. He rested at times to recharge but he did not sleep.  
Idrissa approached. He hated the awkwardness. "Aman…"  
Azrael materialized fully clothed on top of the covers. "I am sorry, liefde."  
"How do we move passed this?" Idrissa climbed onto his side of the bed.  
"Honesty?"  
It worked for them in the past. "Yes." Idrissa rolled on his side, facing his husband.  
"I broke my vows. Crossing a line I should not have crossed." Azrael shimmered. "My ego and vanity…"  
Idrissa reached for his husband. He solidified allowing for physical contact. "Did you learn from it?"  
"I am the monster the time traveling Keara predicted."  
"No." Pause. "You grew up in a culture where power meant everything."  
"I became my father."  
Not yet. "That revulsion needs to be your compass, Aman."  
"When I came back in time, I believed killing Anwen as a child was the solution to the future's problem. The plot from an absurd film." Azrael disappeared briefly. "I lost my way before I changed."  
"You realized you were wrong."  
Azrael set a hand on Idrissa's. "Choosing the wrong wine for dinner is a mistake. Betraying people who trust me…"  
It was a complicated problem that had no easy answer, Idrissa knew. His husband needed to limit himself. "I have a simple starting point."  
"A therapist?"  
Idrissa doubted it would help even if one of the overworked psychologists was willing. "Be a better man than your father." Pause. "If Bashiri would approve, the action is probably a bad idea."


	8. Chapter 8

**Castell Gwyl; Cardiff, Wales**

Friday, December 31, 2021  
With the security concerns, the wedding participants met at Torchwood and drove together. Ianto Jones' heart raced as Jack parked their car. After everything they had been through, they were making it official. Ianto sat in the passenger seat with shaking hands as a mental list of possible disasters scrolled through his thoughts. The Nova Scotia wedding was disrupted by unexplained terrorists. Gwen was bitten by an alien the night before her wedding and all her guests had to be retconned. As much as hew knew it was anxiety, it wasn't unjustified.  
"You're safe." Jack set a hand on Ianto's thigh. "I love you."  
"It's not PTSD." At least he hoped not.  
"Four Torchwood offices are handling security and monitoring for possible problems."  
Five, Ianto thought. John was at the hub. Somehow that didn't add to the nerves.  
Jack smiled, lighting up his eyes. "Trefor will complain about the food. Anwen hates her dress. Your brother-in-law won't be happy there isn't a bar."  
Ianto nodded. "We will get cute pictures of Michael ruining his clothes with dinner."  
"Time to make an honest man out of me."  
Ianto laughed. It felt good. "That's not possible."  
The same words came to mind when they saw the cottage. Mist rolled around the edges separating winter from autumn. Myrtle and lavender grew in lush flower beds under the windows. Ivy climbed the walls. A trio of wrens landed on the roof above the door and chirped happily.  
Ianto stared. "Lewella."  
Inside was something out of a dream. Instead of a princess theme with Valentine colors, the cottage had antique furnishings and wooden pots filled with myrtle, lavender and ivy. A large wooden table held their catered dinner with disposable dishes and an oak tree shaped wedding cake with a door. It had a cat, owl and fairy decorations.  
"How did you manage this?" Rhiannon said in awe.  
Jack turned, grinning. "Torchwood magic."  
Russell chose that moment to appear on the hearth. He curled up in front of the fire.  
"The cat?" Johnny shook his head. "I don't want to know."  
All of them had had too much experience with Torchwood to be shocked. The officiant, however, stood in the doorway eying the room before entering. She obviously was uncertain what was happening.  
Jack walked over to her smiling. "Just special effects." The charm coaxed her inside.  
With no planning, the officiant chose a place to stand by the hearth and instructed everyone into place. Ianto stood holding hands with Jack still wearing their rings. Anwen stood next to Ianto holding Michael clutching a stuffed bear. Trefor stood next to Jack. Rhiannon, Johnny and Gwen stood between them.  
"Marriage is a gift," the officiant said after they exchanged vows. "It builds the foundation to build a home and raise a family." She smiled. "You may kiss the groom."  
Jack and Ianto kissed.  
As they turned, facing their family with linked hands, a quick blue light spun around their rings. Ianto knew before subtly testing it the ring was once again fused to his finger as it had been when they woke from the hand-fasting dream. Except this time Jack didn't look like a trapped animal. It was hard to believe that was last spring. A lot happened since then.  
"Can we have cake now?" Trefor asked.  
Except for Gwen, everyone smiled or laughed.  
Ianto suspected Anwen prompted her brother to say it. She motioned Trefor toward the table and three kids walked toward it. Gwen followed.  
Rhiannon rushed forward with happy tears in her eyes and hugged Ianto. Johnny stood back with an oblong smile as he glanced at the food.  
The officiant offered congratulations and made a hasty exit.  
"Let's eat," Jack announced.  
"Are you having a honeymoon?" Rhiannon asked as they followed Johnny toward the food.  
"That has to wait." Ideally, the security issues would lessen.  
Jack whispered in Ianto's ear. "Naked hide-and-seek."  
He laughed. His sister gave him an odd look. "Don't ask."  
Despite the weird wedding dinner, that came with biscuits shaped like toy trucks, it was full of laughter and stories.  
"I found out about your relationship through a friend," Rhiannon said, smiling. "She saw you at a posh restaurant. French, I think."  
Ianto remembered that. He hadn't come out about dating men to his family. His nosy sister was determined to make him admit it.  
"He didn't want to talk about it. But he said you very handsome."  
That wasn't how he remembered the conversation. "I was agreeing with you." Ianto smiled. "Still do."  
Jack laughed.  
"Cake," Michael said.  
Ianto looked at Anwen. She shrugged.  
"I will cut it." Jack stood.  
"What kind is it?" Rhiannon asked.  
Ianto had no idea. "It was a gift." Wedding presents from ancient beings that were somehow part of the universe itself was just another day.  
"The same friend that decorated the cottage?" She stood without waiting for a response.  
"Yep." Torchwood magic, Ianto thought, following his sister to the cake.  
Jack being Jack made a production of cutting it.  
Ianto was thinking of Cinderella as Rhiannon and Johnny left. A drone piloted from Nova Scotia would see them home. Gwen hugged them both. Attending a wedding while her marriage was in pieces had to be rough. Anwen handed Michael to Ianto.  
"Congratulations," Anwen smiled and motioned toward her wrist-strap. "It's officially your job to keep him out of trouble."  
Ianto knew he'd miss something when Jack laughed.  
"Time to clean up," Ianto said as the door closed again. Although he had no idea how to change the cottage back.  
"Hopefully it will turn back into a pumpkin."  
As if on cue, mist seeped under the door and windows and rolled across the floor.  
"Thank you, Lewella," Ianto said.  
After the transition finished, they walked slowly toward to door. It felt like the end of a fairytale. Except it wasn't a happy ending but a new beginning. Jack held open the door and Ianto carried Michael into the snow flurries. Not much had changed. But Ianto felt happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time. They twined their fingers together and walked back to the car.  
"Is Ken babysitting tonight?" Jack asked opening the car door. He then moved over.  
Ianto leaned in with Michael toward the car seat. "Him and John have all the kids. Gwen arranged a call with Rhys."  
"The garden door locks."  
Ianto laughed.


End file.
